


Message seen

by Scandein



Series: Pictures [2]
Category: Century 19XX
Genre: M/M, No real smut in this episode, There is some pictures taken but no real nsfw, dumbasses just being dumbasses, owning up to mistakes, still made for me to enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandein/pseuds/Scandein
Summary: Rei tries catching up to Joki to explain his mistakes while Joki subconsciously avoids it.
Relationships: Joki Akayuki/ Rei von Drach
Series: Pictures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Message seen

Joki had taken the time of not making any indication of having read the message. Not that he was intending on being a dick about the situation rather the fact that confronting Rei about this, the guy he always was a pain to, was really not on his list today. More importantly without admitting ever it be jealousy. A deep sick jealousy was in his stomach towards whoever the lucky guy or girl was to have infatuated Rei so much.

He chewed the inside of his cheek, but he was curious about whose ears was meant to hear what came from that video. What the Fuck was he doing even. He was about to text Rei a reply about heading over only to see what time it was. Rei would have to come later- otherwise he would be coming late to math class, one of the possibly few classes he actually gave a shit about. He felt some sort of relief of having an excuse of pushing the enviable up for later. He decided to pocket his phone and instead hurry away into the opposite direction to the others dorm.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Rei felt restless almost anxious during the day, he was never one to worry about things, he took stuff head on. So these feelings, so uncommon to him made him even more fidgety. He’d sit down on his bed only to get up again, it was a pointless distraction and he knew it. He felt so stupid having sent those things to Joki, hell he wouldn’t be surprised if the guy only spared him the mocking in order to do it in his face when he would come to face him.

This morning and now afternoon Rei been moving around his dorm waiting, bracing for Joki to massage him or maybe even knock on the sturdy door of their dorm room. Leaving Rei’s brain to rack up all types of past regrets he had stocked up on.

For the two years that they had known each other Rei had always for some stupid reason found the other lithe man beautiful in more ways than in his appearance, he adored the way he stuck out from the crowd and wasn’t a coward as himself who wanted to be liked all around. But that was also the same reason why the two had their on and off arguments, because they were that different.

Joki couldn’t give two shits about what people thought about him, while Rei had his own morals of always being in the good light of people’s eyes. Joki would create the arguments while Rei would have to dissolve them. Though more recently Rei’s feelings had blossomed, and hard, too hard. He found himself staring at the guy and thinking about him during lessons. Rei had recently because of that grown a bit more agitated, easily irritated and reckless. None the less the party had only been one of those times to which his more true side had probably shown.

To the outside he was a charismatic social guy, which was why he always got agitated when he found the other trying to peel of the layers in the most frustrating way possible. Maybe he even did mean to send that video, maybe not the images but the video was a different story. Maybe he had gotten tired at the fact that the violet eyes weren’t only at him, because that was the honest truth that he was selfish like that. The guy he was crushing on was probably the guy who hated his guts the most and he despised that fact.

Why did he have to like the one guy he couldn’t have? It was probably the sole reason why he had been stupid enough to get that drunk and make that video about him in the first place. As for all he knew it was just a fantasy. He had accepted that fact too if it weren’t for his brain getting him into this mess in the first place.

He ruffled his hair, moving his hands afterwards to his face to cover his mouth nose as he exhaled a quick breath. Scheisse. Anyone who knew him well knew he always did that gesture when he realized a situation was worse than it seemed. “If he’s not going to come to me..” he mumbled as he shoved his books and other items he would need this day. “..then i’ll just come to him.”

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

Bzzt-!

Joki was idly tapping on his finger, having a clicking sound every time he did so. His eyes were fixated lazily on a math problem which he had promptly found more important than listening to the actual lecture that the teacher was giving. Even if it seemed unlike Joki to be ahead in studies of anything, math, was actually one of the subjects he understood.

He had his cheek leant on his elbow as he was pondering solving the problem, subconsciously putting the pencil to his mouth which he only did when it came to math. Any other lesson would have him leant back in the seat sleeping or looking at his phone, one of the aspects of himself which he presented like an intentional thing when the reality were he was ashamed of the bad habit.

Bzzt-! 

His thumb stopped clicking the edge of the pen, his gaze slowly falling over his phone which he had tried ignoring up until now. But whoever was on the other side of the line turned out to be persistent. Be shot a glance up to see if the teacher would spot him using the phone before assessing the situation to be safe enough to slide the phone into his lap as he unlocked it.

(2 missed calls from cherryhunkdouche )

Damn it, why did the guy need to be so persistent. His eyebrows furrowed as the mad lad had had the balls to call him during class, did the guy really think so lowly of him as to think he’d just talk on the phone during class?

...

Well, might’ve happened once before but that didn’t mean he had the right to think so lowly of him. He quickly moved to the text app starting to type out an irritated message.

(Type... ) stop calling me during class as....

He had froze mid way through the typing as his eyes had glanced over at the images from yesterday, he had not deleted them yet because... because well. That wasn’t his problem to do, it was the dorks fault for sending them in the first place. Seeing the photos again had a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Damn it, he couldn’t be getting all bothered all over again now during class of all places. But It also caused a devious idea to manifest in his mind- one which had a small grin grow on his face as he did so. 

He deleted the message promptly, having gotten another idea.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

The man had been determined to get a hold of Joki before his gym practice, but time flew by faster than he could have calculated leaving him to accept defeat and hurrying off to the gym. The gym practice wasn’t tranquil at all, rather his mind was swarmed at the worry that was not getting a hold of Joki before lunch. Damn it, he was in the locker room for gods sake. He was supposed to have dealt with this 2 hours ago already. When all the other teammates had gone to shower Rei quickly took out his phone, calling Joki. He wouldn’t be too surprised if he actually picked up the phone, which was why he quickly ended the phone when he came to a realization.

What was he supposed to say? ‘Oh I sent these things cause they were about you?’ It sounded dumb in his head but he wasn’t entirely unsure that his actual confession would’ve gone something in that sense. He groaned into his hands, he needed a plan. He would first apologize for sending them to him. Then...

He once again got stuck again at the part where he would admit that Joki were the one he wanted listening to that video. He could just with a deadpan straight up confess that it was true. He took a big breath as he pressed the call button once again.

Riiiing . . . . riiiing . . . . riiiin-

No, he couldn’t do that. He hang his head in shame as he had cancelled the call once again. Fuck why was this so hard? He internally cursed himself for being such a coward. He jolted when his phone suddenly buzzed, causing his head to shoot up. It was a message from Joki. He worked his bottom lip as he grabbed a bottle of water to drink in order to have some sort of distraction from the internal worry he was having. As he opened up the message he almost immediately choked on it abruptly.

It was an image, of Joki having pulled up his shirt just enough for the camera to see anything underneath, it was angled in a way that was discrete enough for the teacher to probably not notice but fuck if it didn’t have Rei’s face beet red. The lithe man was skinny as he had thought but he wasn’t just skinny. He was skinny muscular. His eyes trailed the fair almost white like skin, fully untouched which for some reason drove Rei up the wall.

He was well aware that it was probably meant as a joke, but that didn’t stop himself from cursing of getting a rock hard.

“Asshole..” he breathed as he leaned his head against the locker as he saved the image.

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

As the lesson came to an end Joki couldn’t help himself but to feel slightly smug about the image in his head of getting Rei all embarrassed, probably not aroused since Rei didn’t like him but the thought of it still humored him. He slid his phone down into his pocket as when he entered the dining hall his eyes immediately landed on Rei entering. The two made eye contact to which Joki already knew what it meant. The dreadful confrontation.

They moved through the room towards the restroom where the buzzing sound of the many on going conversations seemed to fade, if only all so slightly. Joki found himself leaning against a stall with arms crossed as Rei stood before him, hand at his neck in embarrassment. For a moment there was only a what felt like forever lasting silence. he didn't even let Rei finish a sentence before he spoke. Oh boy, here we go. Time to watch the show.

”Joki-”

”let me go first.” Joki held up a hand, his face schooled back to neutral. This was a rare side to the man, unyielding and honest and.. good? "I need to apologize, first. I shouldn't have watched an obviously private video you didn't intend to send to me."

His eyes seemed to only briefly glance over Rei’s as he continued. “And sorry for the photo I sent, you kinda interrupted me mid during class.” He sighed, “the video, It was obviously something for you two to enj-"

"I sent that video intentionally, Joki. It wasn't a mistake. Well, the fact that I sent it was, but-" he groaned, covering his face with the heel of his palm as the other was snuggly in his pocket, he wanted to avoid seeing Joki’s view of him perish in front of his eyes. “Look, It seems I got drunk and heated to which my stupid brain thought to send it even if I knew it was a bad idea..” he trailed of slightly, pulling his hand down to the point he could glance to the other in front of him.

He felt like for a moment he couldn't breathe or see clearly, as if caught in a sandstorm, but he forced himself to take a deep breath. To stand up straight for once and meet Joki’s gaze head-on, before he just had to crack a smile and rub his own face from the shame that washed over him.

"Man, I feel like I should go down on my bare knees and beg you for forgiveness." He sucked in a shaky breath, doing his best to calm his voice, and look up again, trying to read Joki's face. "You have every right to be pissed at and not forgive me, Joki. This was my stupid action and is illegal in some ways I don’t know about."

“I... guess that never crossed my mind prior.” Joki mumbled seeming a bit surprised. It did little to ease his anxiety, but as Joki continued he held the man's gaze. "But anyway, I won't call the fuzz on you, if you're worried about that. And I'm getting pretty annoyed with you now that I know, but I also..."

A pause. Joki looked away, chewed on his bottom lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. A thoughtful, worried act Rei hadn't seen in all his time knowing Joki.

"I need to know why you sent that video to me, if it wasn't a mistake. I can't- I dunno how to feel unless you at least tell me that." There it was, the question he dreaded up until this point. Joki’s gaze were unwavering, there really wasn’t an escape to this. “Look i know we don’t get on well so I just need you to be straight with m-“

“I think I like you, Because you were the one I was fantasizing about when i filmed it." So he just said it straight out, looking right into those big, violet eyes as they widened. “I’ve been- having stupid feelings floating at the surface that finally just gave in and made me do the most stupid decision I’ve done up until now..”

It didn’t take a genius to see the gears turning in Joki’s mind, not that he couldn’t process the words he had heard but simply because in his mind it. Made. No. Sense. "I..." Joki's voice wavered, nothing like his usual confidence and secure self. A sick part of Rei was happy he at least got to see that, but he squished it down, relaxing a bit and putting his hands in his pockets as he listened.

His lips turned into a thin line once again before opening again seemingly about to say something important. “I can’t say that I feel-“ his sentence was cut in half as a stall suddenly opened, about to slam into Joki as instinctively Rei put out a hand in order to stop it from happening. “Oh, sorry man didn’t see you there” a voice spoke as he wandered off leaving the two In a bit of a pickle. Rei had placed his arm above the other and was now leaning over him basically, Joki never gave it a thought about the fact that Rei was taller than him until now. There was just silence, until Joki spoke. “I better get going now.. I’ll-“

“please wait.” Rei stopped him from speaking. “Meet me later, I need to know what you feel too.” He looked down on the pale man pleadingly who for once looked back with..sympathy in his eyes? He looked down placing his fist against his mouth to clear his throat. “Fine. I’ll come by later tonight..until then you’re not uttering this to anyone you hear me?” Rei could just nod brightly as he stepped away, he had not noticed the slight blush on the others cheeks before he had quickly taken his escape from the stalls.

As soon as Joki had made a corner he covered his face with a hand as he felt his face finally go beet red. The act had cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> I ain’t gonna lie that I’m dragging this out a little bit until the smut, (sorry not sorry) but that’s a bit of my gig. I promise next part may or may not have some spicy bits (^:


End file.
